Tonight and Forever
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: He knew that someday everything would spill over the edge of the cup. That someday, Ziva would knock on his door and finally allow him to see what she felt and to let him in on her thoughts. But deep down, is he ready for that? Small Tiva One shot :)


**A/N: Hey guys. so since many of us/you kinda tried to write something post Season X, I decided to do too. I hope this isn't the same or really similar to the things others wrote.**

**Please leave me a review! I'm kind of unsure about this one shot...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ziva, Tony or every other mentioned character. And I definitely don't own _Daylight_ by _Maroon 5, _the song that inspired me to write this. Listen to it if you don't already know it! **

**=) PA15**

* * *

_Tonight and Forever_

He knew that someday everything would spill over the edge of the cup. That someday, Ziva would knock on his door and finally allow him to see what she felt and to let him in on her thoughts. But he wouldn't have thought she would be coming so soon…

Exactly seven days after they turned in their badges he was sitting on his couch, drinking a glass of wine and listening to the noises of a movie he had seen like a thousand times already. Night had fallen hours ago, the time was late. His thoughts wandered from Ziva to _Bond_ and then back to his partner. _Former partner, _he mentally reminded himself. They quit and now they were unemployed- and alone. He had spoken with Tim one time to tell the younger man that everything was going to be alright and that the computer specialist should worry about Abby the most. Abby was devasted. She couldn't understand why her friends would resign from a job they loved. Tony knew she missed them, she told him everyday. But he couldn't bring himself to actually visit her. The only thing he allowed himself was a couple of minutes phone call and a few messages a day, but that was all.

With Ziva it was completely different and yet the same. Much like Abby he had seen his _former_ partner the least since they quit. He thought about calling her, inviting her over, but he never found the courage. And by day two he told himself that she was going to come over when she was ready. He hoped it wouldn't be too soon because Tony for himself was not ready to talk about the future, without NCIS. Without _Ziva._

His days consisted of movies, grocery shopping and sitting on his couch all day, thinking of Ziva. Her smile, her laugh and everything they had to go through in the last months. He remembered _Berlin_, Adam and their talk at the airport and in the 'garden' of Gibbs' secret hiding place in the woods.

"_Nice job, sexy" _

"_I'm many things, Tony. The type's not one of them. When I have a man, the favours I offer have little to do with clothes." _

"_Interview's over. Two seconds ago. __**Door.**__" _

"_I felt alone, Tony…" "My Hebrew must not be as good as I thought, because I could have sworn that when I dropped you off at the airport, I told you, you were not alone." "Yes you did." "Well then… we must have different interpretations." _

"_I care too much about our ff… friendship, Tony." _

All those things they said to each other… Tony always wondered if they actually meant what they sounded like. For his part, he was sure that there was something more than friendship. He felt attracted to Ziva and for him, she wasn't just another chick he wanted to date. She was everything to him and she brought a completely new meaning of Love to him. But did she feel the same way or was it just a platonic friendship, like she said? He wanted to believe otherwise but he couldn't bring himself to _ask_ her about it.

_Knock, knock._

That sound completely shook him. All those times he prayed that she wouldn't come over to his place and now she stood there, outside his door on a Tuesday night. He just _knew _that it was her.

He stood up slowly and walked to the door. He opened it wide and just looked at her. She was wearing her usual cargo pants and a light blue-brownish shirt. And even with the tear streaks on her cheeks she was beautiful, breathtaking.

"Ziva." He whispered and her shoulders sank. "What happened?"

"I just…" she tried to answer him but she failed. Miserably.

"Just come it…" he told her and gently grabbed her arm. He lead her to his couch and they sat down, quietly. "Tell me, Ziva. I need to know." He whispered to her after a moment of silence.

"I can not do this anymore, Tony."

"Do what?" He pressed further.

"Be alone. Every man in my life has left. Look at Ari." He cringed at the mention of her brother. "Michael. My father. _Gibbs._" She cried the last name. Tony knew how much their former boss meant to her. He was the father she never had, the man that kissed her temple when she was worrying and feeling sad, but not showing it. The man that taught her what the true meaning of life was. "I don't want you leaving me too…"

He almost missed the last thing she said to him. "I'm not leaving, Ziva. Never." He promised and shifted closer to her so that they were almost touching. If she wanted his comfort, she would get it. He gently took her hand and she lifted her head for a short moment.

"You will. Eventually, you will. Everybody does." She said, looked down again and made a move to break their physical contact. But she couldn't. He held her hand like he was holding onto something life saving. _Never letting her go_, he reminded himself.

"Ziva. Look at me." When she didn't, he only tightened his grip. "_Look up, Ziva." _He felt her shudder and take a deep breath before she raised her head. "I'm never going to leave you. I promise you that, Ziva. I love you too much to let you go." Her breath caught and her eyes widened.

"Tony…" She whispered. "You can not love me. I am wound up. You deserve someone without the past I have…"

"No I don't. _You _deserve something better than _me. _Don't you understand? You are the first woman I truly love. I want to grow old with you! I want to die with you."

She was silent for a minute before she asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your hair and the way your eyes twinkle when you talk about something that truly matters to you. I love your loyalty to the people you care for. I love that you always make ridiculous mistakes with idioms. I love everything about you, Ziva." He watched her reaction. Her shoulders were shaking with the soundless sobs and the tears were streaming down her face. "Please don't cry, Ziva…"

"Oh, Tony… I love you too." She uttered under her breath and in the next moments her arms were around his neck and his around her small frame.

"You do?" he asked surprised and couldn't hide the heartfelt laugh when he felt her nod against his neck. "Oh, Ziva…" he whispered and pressed his body against hers. It felt so good to finally hold her close and whisper sweet nothings of love into her ear.

"You are everything to me, Tony…" she admitted and he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. It was something new and he had to save it in his mind.

They sat there in each other's arms for a long while, how long was lost. But Tony knew that this moment would be a cherished memory because it was the start of their new relationship.

"Let's go to bed… This talk was exhausting." His expression of hope made him look like a little boy.

"Yeah, kind of." She smiled and they loosened their holds on each other.

He took her hand, helped her up and led her to his bedroom. He slipped out of his shirt and gave her one of his old t-shirts to change into. After she did, they lay down in bed, holding each other close just looking at the other.

"I'm glad you're here. That we finally stopped pretending." He admitted and traced patterns of fantasy material on her back.

"Me too, Tony. I wish I could stay here forever…"

"Then do it." He couldn't stop himself from saying that. Even if everything was going at a fast pace he wanted her there, tonight and forever. "Just do it, Ziva."

She did.

* * *

**Just please write something in the box? =) **

**Anything! ^^**


End file.
